


Breaking the Habit: A Fanfic Fanmix

by all_choseny



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/all_choseny
Summary: Title/Creation: Breaking the Habit, A fanfic FanmixBingo Completed: horizontal,Prompts: see, nightmare, honesty, exhaustion, worth itCharacter/Pairing: Spike/BuffyRating: R (Explicit lyrics)Summary: After the closing of the Hellmouth, Buffy and the gang united all the Slayers around the world to fight the forces of evil. While on a mission to retrieve a rogue slayer, a chance reunion in Brazil brings Spike and Buffy standing once again on the edge of the unknown. Things have changed, and their stance together remains unstable as Buffy comes to grips with the realization that she is in love with Spike.  Both try to fight the the chemistry between them, but what will happen when the chemistry finally sparks?Author's Note/Disclaimer: This fanmix accompanies a WIP that I am currently writing and posting on Elysian fields and AO3. If you are interested in reading it,you can find itHEREunder my pseudo all_choseny. The story hasn't quite caught up to the sound track yet, but I promised myself I would post it once I got to the 10th chapter of my story. I also want to thank my Betas cornerofmadness and Twinkles.





	Breaking the Habit: A Fanfic Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Title/Creation: Breaking the Habit, A fanfic Fanmix  
> Bingo Completed: horizontal,  
> Prompts: see, nightmare, honesty, exhaustion, worth it  
> Character/Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
> Rating: R (Explicit lyrics)  
> Summary: After the closing of the Hellmouth, Buffy and the gang united all the Slayers around the world to fight the forces of evil. While on a mission to retrieve a rogue slayer, a chance reunion in Brazil brings Spike and Buffy standing once again on the edge of the unknown. Things have changed, and their stance together remains unstable as Buffy comes to grips with the realization that she is in love with Spike. Both try to fight the the chemistry between them, but what will happen when the chemistry finally sparks?  
> Author's Note/Disclaimer: This fanmix accompanies a WIP that I am currently writing and posting on Elysian fields and AO3. If you are interested in reading it,you can find it [HERE](https://dark-solace.org/elysian/viewstory.php?sid=6160) under my pseudo all_choseny. The story hasn't quite caught up to the sound track yet, but I promised myself I would post it once I got to the 10th chapter of my story. I also want to thank my Betas cornerofmadness and Twinkles.

Playlist code by 

✝ Indicates prompt songs

  
BREAKING THE HABIT  


Music inspired by the fanfic  
  
---  
  
TRACK LIST

CORN FLAKE GIRL | TORI AMOS

CHOKE | HYBRID

BACK TO BLACK | AMY WINEHOUSE

Love is Strange |Mickey & Sylvia

✝ ANYONE KNOW WHAT LOVE IS (WILL UNDERSTAND) | IRMA THOMAS

✝ I WILL NOT BOW | BREAKING BENJAMIN

FORZEN | MADONNA

I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE | THE DARKNESS

✝ STRIPPED | DEPECHE MODE

✝ LETTING THE CABLES SLEEP | BUSH

✝ TEAR YOU APART | SHE WANTS REVENGE

RUNNING UP THAT HILL | KATE BUSH

✝ HERE WITH YOU | DIDO

MILK (MASSIVE ATTACK MIX) | GARBAGE

STRICT MACHINE | GOLDFRAPP

PRETTY WHEN YOU CRY | VAST

UNDISCLOSED DESIRES | MUSE

RADIOACTIVE | IMAGINE DRAGONS

STARLIGHT | MUSE

BONUS TRACK I WANNA BE SEDATED| RAMONES   
  
[YouTube ▶︎]()  
  
✝ See - Stripped by Depeche Mode  
✝ Nightmare - Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge  
✝ Honesty - Letting the Cables Sleep by Bush; Here With You by Dido  
✝ Exhaustion - I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin  
✝ Worth It - Anyone Who Knows What Love Is (Will Understand) by Irma Thomas

To listen copy this link: https://buffyversebingo.dreamwidth.org/3200.html


End file.
